


everyone says they’ll be home by christmas

by summerdayghost



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: 1910s, Christmas, F/F, Pre-Canon, World War I, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Raven and Irene at the dawn of WWI.[Written for X-Men femslash week day one: winter].





	everyone says they’ll be home by christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever decide to participate in one of those themed week thingies and then give myself enough time to actually write stuff? Of course not. Don’t be absurd.
> 
> Also there may be some weather innacuracies.
> 
> Also I’m not sure how well this fits the theme if at all, but oh well.

This is how Raven remembers it.

They hadn’t been together long. A few months, maybe. Half a year at most.

It was the longest relationship Irene had ever had, but it was also the only relationship she had ever had (and ever would have for that instance but Raven didn’t know that yet, although it was possible that Irene knew from the start but she had never asked). Irene was… nineteen? Yeah, she was probably nineteen. Maybe she was twenty. Immortality had given Raven a terrible head for numbers.

All of this, of course, had been less than a blink of an eye to Raven. The only reason she knows when this happened relative to when they met was that Raven took her out of Austria-Hungary immediately. Very shortly after that the archduke was shot in the head.

They still joke about how they got out in just the nick of time today even though it stopped being funny around the tenth time they used it because that’s what love is.

England was not a particularly warm place. In comparison to some of the places Raven had spent her time it was downright cold.

But that August was warmer than the Augusts Irene had grown up with. She was visibly uncomfortable even if she’d never admit it.

They were waving at the train carrying away every eligible man but two off to war. Raven didn’t care about any of them or their lives, but there wasn’t much to do in those days.

When the train was far out of view Irene said quietly, “They won’t be home by Christmas.”

And they weren’t.

It didn’t bother Raven all that much. The war didn’t particularly concern her.

What concerned her that Christmas were the blankets her and Irene were huddled under and the fact that they were warm and dry and in love. Well, it would take another ten Christmases for Raven to fully accept that last one.

When people started calling it the war to end all wars, Irene would just shake her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend looking into the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. Going into the specifics of it in the story wouldn’t have felt right, but boy is it a crazy sequence of events. You won’t regret it if you do.
> 
> If there was anything that went untagged that you think should have been tagged please let me know.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
